Star Trek Voyager: Reunited
by Ahava96
Summary: I was always more interested in the relationship between Chakotay and Janeway.In this, the crew is reunited for a top secret mission.  It's dangerous.  Will the crew of Voyager survive?
1. Voyager Fanfic Part 1: The Return

A knock on the door woke Kathryn Janeway up. Stretching, Kathryn worked her neck around, trying to get the kinks out as she stood up from her easy chair. "Ooops, sorry Missy," Kathryn apologized, tripping over her beautiful German Shepherd.   
The dog just looked at her mistress reproachfully.

"I'm coming!" Kathryn called. Opening the door, Kathryn froze. "Mark," she said, nodding coldly and going to close the door.

"Kathryn, wait!" Mark begged, putting his hand out to stop the closing door.

"What do you want, Mark?" she asked.

"Can we talk?"

Kathryn opened her door a little wider and pressed some buttons on the side of the door. When Mark stepped forward to come in, green networking kept him outside in the hallway. Kathryn stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well? I'm listening…."

"Listen, Kat, I wanted to apologize. It's just; you were gone for so long. Seven years Kathryn! Do you know what that did to me? You just…you disappeared, leaving me with Molly and…I didn't know where you went."

"How long did you wait before getting married again, Mark?" Kathryn cut her former fiancée off.

"A year. I wanted to see if you would come back Kathryn! But…I missed having company so much! I-I had to get on with my life."

"A year Mark," Kathryn shook her head sadly. She turned away, glad that the force field kept the man outside. "I tried for seven years to get back to you and not once did I give up hope! Now, I come back and find out that you were married while I was transported to the other end of the galaxy, dealing with the Maquis—almost mutiny—disgruntled ship mates, new species…almost certain death! Mark, you're married, so why are you here?"  
"I wanted to apologize to you Kath. I never meant to hurt you in any way. You must realize that it almost broke my heart when you just disappeared like that. I-I was lonely."

Kathryn rolled her eyes and pulled her grey flannel sweater tighter around her. "Well as you can see Mark, I have gotten on with my life as well. Now leave."

"Kathryn, please. I-I made a mistake. I don't love Rose. I was just lonely."

Kathryn Janeway's eyes flared up at this and she—just barely—restrained herself from slamming the door in her former fiancée's face. "Go away Mark," she said. Then she slammed the door.

Former Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager leaned back against her door and put a hand over her eyes. In the last few weeks since the return from the Delta Quadrant, Kathryn had been badgered by Mark. It seemed that he was still in love with her…at least that's what he said. Going back through her sparsely furnished apartment, Kathryn sunk onto her leather couch and laid her head back. Since handing in her report to the Admiral and after several meetings, Kathryn had been left alone for the most part, giving her time to 'rest.' "Go out of my mind with boredom is more like it," Kathryn grumbled to the German Shepherd at her feet.

The German Shepherd lifted her head and looked up adoringly at Kathryn.

Almost as soon as she had gotten back to Earth—after she got a new apartment right by Starfleet Headquarters—Kathryn had adopted Missy from the local pet pound. The whole time aboard Voyager, the one thing that Kathryn had missed most was her dog, Molly. Molly however now belonged to Mark. She was part of Kathryn's old life, a life that Kathryn had given up when she took her role as captain of U.S.S Voyager—a life that she didn't knew she gave up.

Sighing, Kathryn got up, rousing herself from her memories but was brought back to them harshly when her gaze settled on the mantelpiece directly in front of her. On the white wood mantel, there sat the photograph of the crew of U.S.S Voyager. Kathryn herself was sitting in a chair, her crew surrounding her. To her left stood Tuvok, the reliable man, as usual. On her right was Chakotay, Kathryn quickly looked away from him and the woman beside him—Seven of Nine. Chakotay was still standing there, both he and Tuvok hovering almost protectively. Janeway rolled her eyes and moved on stopping when she saw Harry Kim's smiling face; a contrast when beside Tuvok, the stern Vulcan. She could almost feel how happy he was to be home…to almost be on Earth.

The picture was taken just before the crew left the ship and all the smiling faces brought back the joy that Kathryn had felt at getting her crew home safely. She saw Tom and B'Elanna standing together, Tom with his arms around B'Elanna and his new baby daughter, Miral. Closing her eyes, Kathryn could still hear Miral's first cries echoing over the bridge, a sound of hope in Voyager's absolute moment of triumph.

Beside the proud parents loomed the doctor. He was constantly fussing around B'Elanna and the baby for days after the birth. It got so bad that B'Elanna threatened to take the doctor's program offline before he would stop. And even then, he was calling at all hours of the night, asking B'Elanna to bring Miral down to Sickbay for more tests. Luckily, it was only a couple days before the crew left Voyager, so B'Elanna and Tom's sanity was preserved.

Beside Harry Kim stood Neelix, his face bright and his hair—for once—neatly combed back. Kathryn remembered how, at the farewell dinner, Neelix had stood up and made a toast to Kes, his missing beloved, who had helped them to get home.

Kathryn sighed and looked away from the picture. Even though they were all happy to be home, Kathryn missed her crew, she missed her friends. Occasionally she saw them in the halls in the Starfleet Headquarters, but they rarely got to speak anymore. Everyone was always surrounded by other members of Starfleet and when they passed in the halls, there was hardly any time to stop. Kathryn sighed and then decided that the holo-foozball table was just the thing to take her mind off her worries.


	2. Voyager Fanfic part 2: The Admiral

"Knock, knock, knock!" Kathryn looked up from the old Starfleet data that she had been looking over. It had been almost a year now since Voyager had returned to Earth and in that time, Kathryn had settled in admirably. She had had several small missions from Starfleet, but nothing that—as of yet—had taken her too far into space.

"Come in!" Kathryn called. The computer that had been installed in Kathryn's apartment shortly after she moved in opened the doors. "Admiral!" Kathryn cried, jumping to her feet. The dog that had had her face in Kathryn's lap looked up at her mistress reproachfully, but was ignored.

Kathryn brushed dog hair off her jeans and stood at attention.

"At ease," Admiral Paris said, waving his hand at Kathryn somewhat dismissively.

"What can I do for you Admiral?" Kathryn asked.

"I have a mission for you Kathryn. I need you to captain a ship."

At Kathryn's mock look of alarm, the admiral hastened to reassure her. "Don't worry Kathryn, it wouldn't be a deep space mission. No chance of getting lost on this one."  
"Well no one thought there was much of a chance of that happening last time and look where we ended up. Pardon me, Admiral," Kathryn said, excusing her wry remark.

Admiral Paris waved off Kathryn's apology again. "It's perfectly alright Kathryn. I understand exactly how you must feel. But in reality, this would just be a small ship, a small crew and you wouldn't be going too far into space. It's just, there is a slight mission that we would like handled with the most discretion possible and…you have proved most trustworthy."

Kathryn smiled, a little flattered. "Thank you Admiral. But do you suppose you could tell me what the mission would be?"

The admiral shook his head. "No Kathryn, I'm sorry. This is a very secretive mission and requires the greatest discretion. If you say no, I will leave and we will never have had this meeting."

Kathryn looked a little alarmed at this. "Are you going to erase my memory Admiral?" she asked a little fearfully.

Admiral Paris shook his head with a small smile. "No Kathryn. I believe that I am able to trust you. Now, are you able to accept this mission or do you need some time to consider."

Kathryn put her hand to forehead in surprise. "Admiral this is fairly sudden. Here, I'll replicate us a bottle of wine while I think about it. Or are you in a particular hurry?"

The Admiral shook his head with a smile. "I have time Kathryn. My men are just outside your door. They are willing to wait."

Kathryn nodded. "Very well Admiral. I-I'll just go replicate us some wine then. It shouldn't take a minute."

Admiral Paris nodded as Kathryn went into the kitchen to replicate a bottle of wine. While Kathryn was banging around in the kitchen Admiral Paris took the time to look around Kathryn's apartment. There was the warm atmosphere of a home about the place which the admiral liked. A lot of the Starfleet officers that he had visited at home had immediately adjusted their home settings to what they thought the Admiral might enjoy. Most of the settings included standard white, or grey walls with a cooler temperature and the lights turned up to their absolute brightest. Kathryn now…she was different. Her apartment had a nice, lived in feel to it. Her living room walls were a light brown, almost mocha color and the lights were dimmed slightly, casting a comfortable glow everywhere. The couches were not hard like the ones in the Starfleet office, but looked soft and comfortable. Most were a soft orange, a brown or black color. As Admiral Paris' gaze swept the room, his too rested on the mantelpiece. Going for a closer look, he smiled to see his distanced son smiling back at him. The crew looked so happy, especially Tom and B'Elanna. Admiral Paris sighed. Maybe he should—

"Wine!" Kathryn said, coming back into the room, a dark green bottle clutched in her hand.

Admiral Paris took the bottle from the woman and smiled. "2010, good choice," he commented.

Kathryn smiled, "Thank you Admiral. Now, I've decided to accept the mission. However, I would like the opportunity to back out should I decide that I would like to."

The Admiral nodded slightly. "I suppose that is acceptable Kathryn. But you do understand that in that case I would have to erase the memory of your briefing."

Kathryn nodded. "I guess I can accept that Admiral. Very well, I accept the mission."

Admiral Paris nodded and handed back his half downed glass of wine. "Good. Then I expect to see you tomorrow morning at 09:00. Good night Kathryn."

The Admiral left so abruptly that Kathryn only had the opportunity to weakly reply, "Good night, Admiral."

Once her door had closed, Kathryn sank back onto her couch and looked at her dog. "Well Missy, what have I gotten myself into now?"


End file.
